quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
Personal Game
"Take note, sir. This is hatred, and we feed off of it..." -The Assassin Personal Game is the twenty-eighth episode of Quest 89. 'Plot' 'Part 1' 'Andy is working, and complaining, at the Knapford Station building site. He wants to go back to the mainland, but when Sir Topham Hatt arrives, Andy convinces him to take a train, as he has gotten bored shunting. Andy sets off to Wellsworth, meeting Stephenson's Rocket on the viaduct. The latter does not know his name, and this upsets Andy. Andy bonds with Stephen over the fact that they have both been very lonely in their lives, Stephen in the past, Andy in the present. Upon arriving at Wellsworth Station, Andy meets Edward , who does not know his name. Andy is upset once more, and backs into a siding to take a break from his work. There, he meets Jay, a troublesome truck. For once in his life, Andy finds somebody he connects with on a deeper level, someone he relates with. The two swap stories until Edward arrives to collect Jay for a train. Andy is left alone, but Jay tells him to meet him at the washdown that evening. Later, Andy shunts a passenger train for BoCo, disscussing the day's events with the latter. Andy eventually decides he should try to get noticed, that way he could have more friends. Sir Stephen Topham Hatt arrives on Arthur shortly later, informing Andy that his controller no longer requires him, and Andy is now a permanent member of the North Western Railway. BoCo sets off, leaving a very upset Andy outside of Wellsworth Station. 'Part 2' BoCo pulls a passenger train over a bridge. Within the first coach, Justin Brown asks Officer Abraham Cody how his quest to find the assassin is going. Cody says that he isn't done but he is working on it, two Ministry of Defence engines are arriving soon, and a large ship will be coming soon as well. Meanwhile, the Professor is sitting outside of Wellsworth Station with a transmission deivce. He activates it, and somehow is able to listen to the police conversation. Brown then gives Cody a new assignment; track down a member of Professor's Gang. Cody recognizes the member. Back at Wellsworth, Andy is struggling with the Troublesome Trucks, especially S.C. Ruffey, who gives insight into the sad life of the two hundred trucks on the island that, like Andy, have no friends. At this time, Jay breaks away from Diesel 10's train. S.C. Ruffey explains a greater conspiracy about humans and a group called The Ones Who Know to Andy, stating that the group will come during an hour of need to destroy an incoming fleet. Edward interupts the conversation, asking what Andy is doing, and the latter leaves. During this, Jay convinces Sidney to turn him around to prepare for Andy's arrival. Back on BoCo's train, Cody explains the backstory of Alastor Grayshard, the gang member in the picture. Cody and Alastor were police officers in Barrow-in-Furness for a few years, but one day Alastor told Cody that a military ship in the Port of Barrow had been hijacked and that they should save it instead of waiting for the special forces. Using a speedboat, they get to the port and fight off the criminals with their guns and save the hostages, however, Alastor is presumably killed when the ship blows up, and all that is found are his sunglasses, which Cody keep as a memento and wear to this day. After the story, Cody confirms that it is Alastor in the photo due to the faces matching and that he'll investigate in the morning. Later, Andy meets up with Jay, but their meeting is cut short when the leaders of Professor's Gang arrive and knock them out in an explosion. That night, Andy and Jay wake up at the Cronk Warehouse Complex, which is the base of Professor's Gang. They try to convince Andy to join them since he is simillar to them, but Andy refuses, trying to resist them. He manages to bond with the Professor over their hatred. Alastor Grayshard, now called Metalchest, kills Jay, sending Andy into a state of unexplainable rage. 'Post-Credit Scene' At the Port of Barrow, a younger P.T. Boomer, who would later become the Professor, stumbles upon a destroyed military ship during a thunderstorm. Looking down, he sees the unconscious body of a ginger-haired police officer... 'Characters' *AndyAndy *Edward *Toby (does not speak) *BoCo *Diesel 10 *Stephen (debut) *Jay (debut) *Harvey (cameo) *Samson (cameo) *Donald (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *Ryan (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Arthur (debut, does not speak) *Oliver (Excavator) (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Sir Stephen Topham Hatt *Officer Brown *The Professor (doesn't speak) *Connor (does not speak) *Ivo Hugh (does not speak) *Frank (does not speak) *Metalchest *S.C. Ruffey *Sidney *Bartender *Unnamed Criminals *Stan (unnamed) *Kate (unnamed) *Assassin 'Locations' *'Knapford Station *Viaduct *Wellsworth Station *The Mainland (flashback) *Unnamed Pub *Port of Barrow *Washdown (mentioned) *Cronk Warehouse Complex 'Trivia' *This episode foreshadows Justin Brown being the assassin with the Professor managing to hear his conversation, implying that Brown was wearing a wire. 'Episode' Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes